Sandy and Lucy
by acheesypoof4u
Summary: Lucy and Soda are more than friends. But someone else is threatening their friendship. Lucy's cousin Sandy always finds a way to make Lucy's life miserable. And one night Sandy takes things too far.
1. Ch 1: Second Chances

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: Okay, I DO NOT own the Outsiders. :( but I do own Lucy and Matt:D**

**Ok, you guys need background info before ya read the first chapter. **

**My story opens up on a 12 year-old girl named Lucy Green. She spent her childhood in the East Side of Tulsa, Oklahoma. There, she befriended young Sodapop Curtis. She met Ponyboy afterwards when her brother started school. As Matt, her younger brother, and Lucy grew they became a part of the gang. However, as Lucy became a pre teen Sodapop was drawn more toward other girls. Here Lucy recalls the night that their friendship came to a tragic end.**

**June 21, 1964**

It was Saturday, around noon I guess. Matt was over at Ponyboy's so I decided to go and get him. Well, I didn't decide. Momma told me to. At least she tried. She was in one of her moods, so she ended up saying, "Matt he's, uhh, he's not here. Go and f-fetch him for me." So I walked over to Soda's house, which was only about a block away. Soda answered the door.

"Hey Lou!" he yelled. He cocked an eyebrow and grinned so wide I could almost see all of his teeth.

"How've you been, Poppy." I tried to smile. He sure looked happy that I was using his nickname again. That only made it harder for me to smile, since I was mad at him.

_Two weeks ago he had finally asked me out. And I was as happy as ever. I never thought that a guy like Soda could ever have feelings for his tom-boyish best friend. We went to the diner to get some burgers. We sat at the booth in the back, and shot spitballs at some Socs who where eating across from us. Everything was perfect, until someone intervened. Sandy Green, my cousin from hell, and her best friend Evie Blackwell suddenly burst into the diner. It took her 30 seconds to notice us. _

"_Hey Soda… and ohhh Frances." (That's my first name, Frances. I hate it so much! Sandy always uses it to make me mad. I ask everyone else to call me by my middle name, Lucy.) _

"_Sandy, what a pleasure to see you here." I said through grited teeth. She glared at me and then looked over at Soda._

"_Do you mind if we sit down." She smiled down at him._

"_Yeah," I shrieked. Soda kicked me from under the table. "I mean, I guess you can, but we where just about to go-" Soda cut me off._

"_Go and get some… money from home so we can catch a movie at the drive-in. Ya'll want to join us?" I looked over at him with my mouth wide open._

"_Well sure. Ya'll aren't on a date or nothing, right?" Sandy snickered._

"_Course not." Soda laughed. My face got hot all the sudden. I knew what that meant. I had to get out of there, and quick. I couldn't let Sandy see me cry._

"_On second thought, I think I'm gonna go on home." I leaped toward the door. _

"_Wait Lou, I don't think that's safe." Soda grabbed my hand._

"_Ha, why are you worrying about me? You've got Evie and Sandy over there. They're much more important than me." I pulled away and walked out of the diner, trying to look calm and normal. As soon as the door closed behind me I took off._

I didn't speak to Soda for four days. Boy, did that agitate him. After all, I wasn't just some girl. We'd been best friends since kindergarten. That was why I was so mad at him. What made him think he could just ditch me like that, and all for little miss Sandy Patricia Green? What made her so special? Me and Sandy looked almost exactly alike, except that she had boobs and was blonde, and I was scrawny and a red head. I have to admit though, we're down right opposites personality wise. I'm outgoing, and clumsy, and smart, while Sandy's manipulative, and graceful, and dumb.

So anyways, I was at the Curtis' picking up my brother. Soda was being stubborn and standing in the door way so that I couldn't see inside.

"How've you been Poppy?" I asked.

"Oh, alright," His smile faded. "Fine you're my best bud so I'll be truthful. I've not been the least bit happy since the whole Sandy thing." He walked over and sat on his front porch step.

"How have you two been working out anyhow?" I sat down beside him.

"We never did work out. As soon as you ran off Evie and her just left." That made me madder than ever. Sandy just used him to torment me. She probably didn't even like Soda.

"Sounds like something Sandy would do." I mumbled, not to anyone in particular. We sat in silence for a little while.

"So, uhmm, do you think I could ever have a second chance?" I looked over at him with doubt in my eyes.

"Soda, I don't know. I can never tell when you're serious about something. Like that time you promised Pony that you'd teach him how to ride a bike. He begged you and begged you until you said that you'd teach him the next day. And when tomorrow came around you where off Two-bit."

"But I asked you to go on that date, Lou."

"That just makes it worse."

"How?"

"You didn't want to teach Pony, so it probably didn't take as much effort when you left him. But you actually wanted to go out with me, so it probably took more effort to ditch me. And you where willing to do it. And for my cousin, for Sandy." I hissed. I stared at him so viciously that he stood up.

"Do you even know why I did it, Lucy? Huh," I stood up too and looked him in the eyes. I shook my head. "Did you hear about what happened with Buck and your cousin?"

"No." I calmed down a little.

"Oh I thought you did. I thought that you'd be ok with it, but apparently since you don't know…" He relentlessly rambled on.

"Soda, just tell me what happened."

"Alright," we sat back down. "She was out on a date with Curly at the Nightly Double when they got in this fight. Curly was screaming and hollering so the manager escorted him out. So she was alone. It wasn't long before some Socs came up and started hassling her. When the movie was over they followed her out and-"

"I get the picture Soda." I said, putting my hand over his mouth. He licked it.

"Sick!" I shrieked, and elbowed him in the stomach. He keeled over and pretended like he was hurt. I dropped to my knees in laughter. He caught me of guard and pinned me to the ground.

"Say Oklahoma." He said.

"Never." I got out from under his hold and sat on top of him. I bounced up and down on his back.

"You say it." I hollered.

"You're bouncing all the air out of me."

"Then say it and I'll stop!"

"Fine, Oklahoma!" I jumped off of him and bent down to help him up.

I probably should of felt bad for Sandy right about then. But for some odd reason, I didn't. I think it was partly because I thought she deserved it. I know, it's horrible for me to think like that. But ever since I could walk Sandy was always there to shove my face in the dirt, or push my bike into a thorn bush. And she only did it to me. Everyone else knew her as a spunky, pig-tailed little girl. I knew her as the maniac who burnt down my tree house, and broke my leg in four different places.

"So…… what about that second chance now?" He said. I looked down at my torn sneakers.

"Is Sandy history?"

"That depends," I could tell from the sound of his voice he was smiling. I elbowed him in the gut. "Yes, yes she's history."

"Then you can have your second chance, but on one condition."

"Anything for you, my queen." He laughed.

"Ponyboy and Matt come with us."

"That's a-ok with me, doll." He said. I laughed and then remembered what I was here for.

"Send my brother out, please."

"MATTIE, SWEETIE PIE, YOUR DEAR SISTER IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!"

**review, please!!**


	2. Ch 2: A Change of Plans

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: Okay, I DO NOT own the Outsiders. :( but I do own Lucy and Matt:D**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Matt and I were walking home in silence. Which was odd because, Matt's never been the quiet one. He has an opinion for everything, and he doesn't like it when people tell him what to do, the only person he obeys is dad. It's his life and he should be the one to make his own decisions, at least that's what he thinks. He's short for his age, and his hair is as red as mine. But his eyes are what stand out most. They're big, shiny, and yellowish brown. To me, it makes him look curious.

"Guess what we're doing tonight," I asked, smiling. He shrugged. "Going to the drive-in with Soda and Pony."

"Who said I wanted to go?"

"Oh come on Mattie, just come with me. Pony's going to, you know."

"Fine, but no scary movies. Please Lou, or I'll end up in your room for the next month." He was being serious. The last time I made him watch a horror movie he ran out of the theater screaming. Afterwards, he slept on my floor for a week. Geez, can that kid snore.

When we got home we found mom sitting in her chair watching TV. She was still a little spacey. I walked over and kissed her forehead before going to my room. There wasn't much of a choice on what to wear. Since I only had a drawer of cloths, and most of the time me and Matt would share cloths. So I ran over to his room while he was in the shower and went through his closet. Jeans, jeans, more jeans, a sweatshirt with a hole in it, aha I found what I was looking for. It was a pair of light denim jeans, but these were different. They where high waters, but since Matt was so short they went up to my knees. I went in my room and put them on. They felt like a match.

Everything had to be perfect. It was the only way to make up for what happened last time. But as usual, I never get what I want.

* * *

Soda's POV

I was sitting down watching T.V..Everything was perfectly quiet. Mom was out at the drug store, Darry was at football practice, and Dad was at the shop getting the pick-up fixed. I was alone, except for Pony. But he's so quiet it's practically the same thing. Anyways I was sitting, watching T.V. when the phone rang. Pony answered it.

"Curtis house, Ponyboy speaking. Yeah he's here. Sure." He covered the mouth piece with his hand. S-A-N-D-Y, he mouthed. I grabbed the phone.

"Sandy?" I said.

"Hey Poppy!" She shrieked. It was strange to hear her call me that. It was Lucy's nickname for me. Lucy, she'd flip if she knew that Sandy called.

"Why did you call me, Sandy?"

"Oh no reason. I was just wondering if…"

"If what."

"If you'd want to go to the drive-in with me."

"I don't know about that."

"It's alright if you don't want to. I'm just kind of paranoid about going there again, you know."

"Yeah, I can see why," Then there was this awkward silence. I heard someone sniffling. "Oh come on, don't cry. I guess I can go with you."

"Oh thanks, Soda. You're a real doll, you know that!" Then she hung up.

"Soda, what have you done." Pony asked.

"Nothing, yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your going to cover for me."

"Oh no, you aint dragging me into this."

"Come on Pone I'd do it for you." Pony looked down at his feet. He hates feeling guilty.

"I guess I'll help you. Are you sure of this though, I mean what if Lucy finds out. Don't you think she'll be mad. You already did this once to her, and you know what happened."

"Hypothetically speaking, If she did hypothetically find out then she would hypothetically understand."

"Then why don't you just tell her."

"Because... Pony why don't you just do what I tell you. Your to young to understand girls, anyhow." I screamed. Pony looked up at me, his eyes watery and innocent.

"Fine if you want to mess up your relationship with Lucy, go ahead. I'm just saying she's not just some girl you just met. She's your best friend."

"Ok Pony I get it." He shook his head and ran off to his room. I turned around and finished watching my T.V. program. Not even giving a thought to what he said. I wish I would of listened to him.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short! I like leaving people in suspense!! Thanks to ponyandtony and subway.eat.fresh (your username is awesome!! :D)**


End file.
